It Was Always You
by Smitchiefan4life
Summary: Shane's parents never approved of his relationship w/Mitchie. After recieving a fake letter, Mitchie breaks up w/him. Then, months go by and they see each other again. Have opinions changed and feelings vanished?  :
1. How It Always Was

Friday. 2:00 PM.

Mitchie was in her room getting ready to get picked up by Shane to go to the beach. First taking a fresh shower, applying her makeup and then putting on the outfit she chose. This routine became second nature to her after all the dates and times she spent with Shane.

Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres have been dating for 2 years now. They have gone through almost anything you can imagine and what other couples go through in a whole lifetime. Everything had seemed perfect in Mitchie's life. She had started college at the place she always dreamed of, got a record deal, had the best friends and family in the world, but most of all, she had her beloved boyfriend Shane.

_BBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

Mitchie's phone started to vibrate on her desk as her finished the finishing touches on her outfit.

_Hey babe. I'm close to your house now. Can't wait to see you. Love, Shane_

Mitchie smiled at the text and typed back.

_Haha alright. Can't wait to see you too, see you soon. Love, Mitch._

**_..._**

DING DONG.

Mitchie walks down her stairs and opens the door. "Hi." Shane says when the door opens. "Hey." Mitchie replies smiling. "You look beautiful Mitch." he says looking over her beach dress and fancy 'egyptian like' sandals. She blushes. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourelf." (he's just wearing a white dress tee, jean shorts and sneakers) Shane scans himself. "Thanks, I do try my best.." Mitchie laughs at his lame-ness and kisses him. "Shall we?" Shane says offering his hand. "We shall." Mitchie grabs her phone then takes Shane's hand in hers. They head to his car and they drive away to the beach.

**...**

Hours go by and with each passing minute, Shane starts to get more nervous. Last week, Shane discussed with his and Mitchie's parents about proposing and today was finally the day he was going to do it. Mitchie always talked about romantic moments on the beach and how she would love to get engaged on the beach with a perfect sunset. Today was exactly perfect.

"Look Mitch, can I talk to you?" Shane asks halfway down the beach. Mitchie turns to look at him. "Sure what is it?" Shane takes a deep breath. "Alright, well-"  
BBBBBRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG!  
_Great... _Shane thought.

"Ooops. I'm really sorry. Hold on.." Mitchie says taking out her phone. "Y-yeah, sure." Shane replies.  
_Mitchie, come home now please. Your cousin Kathy is sick in the hospital and we need you home so we can all go visit her. Love you -mom_

"What is it?" Shane asks a while later. "Ugh, this is not the right time.." Mitchie replies closing her phone. "Why? What's wrong?" He asks worriedly. "Im sorry Shane but my little cousin Kathy is in the hospital. She's sick and my parents want me home so we can all go visit her." Shane's heart drops. "Oh. Um, okay. I can take you home now if you want." Mitchie smiles. "Thank you. Anyways, what was it you wanted to say?" she asks. "Oh, uhh.. ne-never mind. Doesn't matter.. we need to get you home right now, I can tell you later." She seems suspicious. "Alright then... let's go."

"Thanks for the ride Shane." she says. "No problem. Tell your parents and Kathy I said hi." "Alright, I will. I'll see you later, kay?" She says and kisses him. After they pull away, she steps out of his car. She gets inside her house as he drives away.

**...**

**Mitchie's POV:**

So that's how it always was. Shane and I being all lovey-dovey, going on dates and having a good time as a couple. But this evening, something seemed off. I could tell that whatever he wanted to tell me was important, but I never got the chance to know what it was. Hmm...well, I guess I have to find out another time.

**...**

.Alright, well that's the first chapter. Hope you guys like it so far! Keep checking in for new updates and new chapters! Review please! Love you all.

.Smitchiefan4life.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey guys. :)**

**I'm really sorry, but I lost my good idea for this story. **

**I'm discontinuing this story...**

**I'm sorry!**

**-Smitchiefan4life**


End file.
